Boredom
by MRBee
Summary: It's been two weeks since his last mission and Naruto is bored out of his mind. Luckily a certain someone helps him find more exciting things to do... Naruhina One-shot FLUFF R


**Woohoo it worked. The site wouldn't let me log on so i submitted this to my deviant account. Well i couldn't help but write another one-shot. I'm starting to really believe that i'm more of a one-shot writer than i am a multi-chapter writer... well i guess it's up to you what you think. I'll just write as i please.**

**This fic i just had to write... because i was SOO INSANELY OUT OF MY MIND BORED!!! this afternoon. Seriously waited for hours just for any reviews for ch.9... i need to go hang with people :/. well i hope you enjoy**

**Please review. I'd really appreciate it and may write even more one-shots if i keep getting lots! Anonymous reviews are welcome to so you don't need to be signed up or logged on to review. Ok Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor it's characters including Naruto :P**

**

* * *

**

Boredom

It was another day in Konoha. Another typical boring day. There were no missions, no friends to train with, or anyone to really hang out. Being a rookie Jounin at top shape, he found himself nothing to be assigned to in a grand total of two weeks. By now, D rank missions started to sound exciting.

The blond spend most of pre-noon running around the village, looking for something to do, and finally, after seventeen years of living, he did the one thing no one expected him to do. He gave up. Somewhere on the rooftops of Konoha lay Uzumaki Naruto, officially bored out of his mind.

He groaned as the sun radiated on his skin. The metal from his hitai-ate starting to burn his forehead. The young man rolled over away from the intense light, hoping it would cool down the metal and as he did, he spotted what would be his savior in his time of need.

Hinata Hyuuga had just left the Hokage's tower to deliver a package from her father. Her team had been assigned missions with their respective clans, leaving her alone. Even Neji and Hanabi were out as well. As she strolled across the rooftops, a familiar lump of orange came to view. The closer she got, the more familiar it became, until she was able to identify it as her long time crush, Naruto.

She continued to approach, seeing that his eyes followed her movement, yet he made no motion. It began to worry her, maybe he was sick, or hurt. Perhaps he was paralyzed or had gotten heatstroke, though that was unlikely. Finally, when she was within a few feet of the blond, she called out, "Naruto-kun, are you ok?" her eyes puzzled and mixed with concern.

As the two years since his returned passed by, the girl decided that she'd waste no time in getting closer to him, and rapidly, they did. The stutter was gone, but the blush was still there from time to time, but the boy was glad that it was. He'd told her a few times he thought it was cute, causing the redness to grow and his laughter to increase. Though right now he wasn't in the mood for such things, he wasn't in the mood for anything really.

Slowly he got up into an upright position, "I'm fine 'Nata… I'm just so bored. There's absolutely _nothing_ to do. No missions, no one to train with… it's just so dull," he said with an exasperated sigh.

The lavender-eyed teen couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. Normally she wouldn't do so at his expense but there was just something funny about the whole ordeal that laughter couldn't be help. Seeing him eye her, she quickly stopped, "Gomen Naruto-kun, demo you should lighten up. I know things have been a bit slow, but shouldn't that be a good thing?" she explained. In a way she was right. Less fighting, more peace, but in accordance, less missions and less action.

Not wanting to argue, or continue the line of conversation, he got up on his feet, "So what about you? You busy right now?" he asked. Though she did only stumble onto him, there wasn't any real indication the kunoichi had anything better to do. She shook her head in reply. A smile began to form in his face, "Hey, come with me to the river!" he suggested, his eyes quickly filling with exuberance.

The heiress looked at him questioningly, "The river?" she repeated. Of course he meant the little stream the followed across the training field, but what confused her was why. He nodded and grabbed her hand. She slightly blushed at the contact but began to move her feet when she felt a tug in her arm.

It wasn't long before they reached the small clearing. The tranquil sounds of the flowing water resonated around the trees. "So why did you want to come here Naruto-kun?" she asked, though there was none of her was complaining.

To her disappointment, he let go of her hands but gave a big grin in return, "I thought you'd like this place. It's really peaceful," he said making his way towards the bank of the stream. The blond sat down, rolling the sleeves of his pants up while taking of his sandals and letting his feet experience the feel of the water. His hand patted down the ground next to her, inviting the girl to join him, and she did.

She followed his actions and let her feet float over the light current. "It's really nice here. I'm glad that you brought me," Hinata said, sincerity ringing in her voice.

In return, he gave her an honest smile, a smile she loved most of all, different than all his other grins, "I'm just happy you came. I really haven't seen much of anybody lately. No one's just around anymore," the teen said, a bit sad this time.

The Indigo-haired girl grabbed one of his hands, "You really shouldn't be thinking that way. I… I'll always be here when you need me," her speech coming out shyly, fighting back any stuttering.

He loved the way she brought sunlight onto everything, "I know," he said back, a little more warmth entering his heart. After a few moments of silence, the boy began again, "You know what I like about you Hinata-chan," the moment his words came out, the girl instantly blushed. Taking her quietness as a 'no' he continued, "You make having nothing to do not so bad. I could almost get used to everyday being this peaceful, as long as you're here that is," as the compliments hit home, more blood rushed to her head. She had almost forgotten that his right hand was well fastened between her own, two fingers laced, two others merely on top of each other.

It all came to the girl when he suddenly stood up, taking his hand with him, "But… a little excitement isn't that bad either," he said standing on the small river, his hand coming down to splash the girl lightly. Naruto flashed his infamous foxy grin, "Not it!" he cried before slowly jogging down the water.

The Hyuuga caught on quickly and jumped to her feet, following the blond, attempting to splash some water of her own. That continued for several minutes going back and forth, shouting 'tag' every once in a while. The rest of the day was spent sitting back on the bank of the stream simply talking.

* * *

That had been Three days since that memorable afternoon. The day after he decided not to waste the peaceful time and spent training with his kage bunshin, a reinvigorated sparkle in his eyes. The next, he'd done the same, but this time with Lee just as he found out that Team Gai had returned the night before. Waking up he felt much better than he had earlier that week, though something felt off.

Not wanting to revel in the odd feeling, Naruto left for a bowl of ramen, heading straight for his favorite eatery. Teuchi gladly welcomed him while his daughter took his order. He ate his ramen with a goofy smile in his face, something he almost always had on when eating ramen.

When he finished, the teen found that the odd feeling was still there. Ayame noticed the bewildered expression on his face and asked about it, "Anything wrong Naruto? You seem… kinda off," she said, one hand under her chin holding her head up while her left eyebrow was hooked up.

He quickly shot up after hearing her voice, "Nani? Oh, uh no I'm good. Just feeling a little weird lately," he paused, toying around with a single strand of noodle in his bowl with his chopstick, "I don't feel bored… but I don't feel all that excited like I was before," he finished.

The ramen waitress took the bowl from him and set it aside, "Before as in, since your last mission?" she questioned.

He shook his head, "Since that time I hung out with Hinata at the river," the boy answered.

Ayame took on a sneaky grin, "Ooh… well maybe someone is missing a certain girl. Why don't you go pay her a visit," she suggested, her voice plain teasing

But he saw no teasing in it, "Yeah maybe that's it. Thanks nee-chan, I'm gonna go see if she's busy," he said throwing some money on the counter and dashing out of the stand.

She watched him leave, a small smile adorned her face while. 'Hinata's one lucky girl,' the waitress thought, blowing a strand hair away from her face.

* * *

In the Hyuuga mansion, a certain lavender-eyed heiress was making sure her kimono was straightened out perfectly. There was another clan ceremony she had to attend, though she could honestly admit that she'd rather be else where. All the girl had to do was sit and listen to her father and the elders talk back in forth about clan policy, sit through a tea ceremony, then go back to listening the adults talk some more. As refined as Hinata was, this was what she considered, truly boring.

And as luck would have it, her savior had come just in time, knocking lightly at her window, "Hey 'Nata, let me in," he said. The teen complied, pulling the small piece of metal, unlocking it. He crawled in and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

He looked at her, mouth slightly agape, admiring the beautiful woman in the fancy kimono in front of him. She smiled back, "What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" the girl asked.

The blond shook his head to concentrate, "Oh, I came here to see if you were free… ugh I'm guessing your probably not ne?" he assumed correctly.

She motioned her way to take the available seat next to him, "Yes, although I don't wish to go. I find these redundant meeting quite boring," she confessed, letting her face slightly fall.

Naruto in the other hand brightened, "Then come with me!" he suggested. Just as the female teen was about to protest, the other brought his hands together and created a clone, henged to look like Hinata in her Kimono.

She knew it was a bad idea, that there was a good chance they would get caught, but the offer was so tempting the girl could help but risk it, "Let me get changed real quick!" she said dashing towards her cabinet and grabbing a set of clothes before entering the bathroom. The blue-eyed teen smiled wide.

A few minutes later she was out of the bathroom wearing her usual attire, minus the jacket. It had been resting on the bed under the hands of the blond himself. He had to admit she looked _very_ good without it, her curves easily seen with the tight net shirt and black mesh tube top.

They indigo-haired kunoichi signaled to him that she was ready. He stood up and stuck his hand out, nonverbally asking her to take it which she did. Leading her out the window, they leapt onto the nearest roof, strategically getting her out before she remembered about her jacket.

* * *

Within a few minutes, they were both were back at the clearing, letting themselves lie freely against the grass, "Thanks again for bringing me back here," she said, her cheeks tinted pink.

He couldn't help but smile and shake his head in response, "I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you I'd probably still be on top of that roof," the boy said, both chuckling at his silliness. Then out of nowhere, instincts leading the way, he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

As fate would have it, the girl turned her face towards him, wanting to see him laugh along when her lips touched his. It sent a wild spark through their bodies and they pulled back soon after.

His reaction was to smile and think nothing major of the kiss, though his inside told him differ, while she blushed madly and turned away. It was quite for a few seconds after, "What's wrong 'Nata?" Naruto said, a dumb smile still implanted in his face.

The girl brought her hands up towards her cheeks, "T-that was my first k-kiss," she admitted.

Still he thought nothing of it, "So?" the boy added. He could see the redness from her turned cheek and added the fact that she was fairly silent, the blond couldn't help but take it the wrong way, "Hinata Gomen! I didn't mean it like that. I shouldn't have, you were saving your first kiss weren't you," he said, trying to sound as apologetic as he could.

The lavender-eyed girl turned around and began waving her hands, "N-no! It's ok… though I was saving it… it was more towards another time," the teen said. The blue-eyed male stayed silent for a moment, waiting to hear more, "I was waiting… till I had confessed… I wanted him to know how I felt first," she wasn't sure why she was telling him this but at the time, it seemed ok.

He wanted to ask who it was, but decided to let it go, who ever it was, was a lucky guy indeed, though he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "You should tell him, I know he'd feel the same way about you," the blond said.

Hinata had major inner turmoil at this time. She could either confess now, or wait. After a few moments, she decided to wait, but not too long. "I will… b-but first," she mustered up all her courage and leaned towards the boys cheek. Her lips met his skin and she pulled back after making contact, "tag," she said cutely.

Naruto sat there blinking as he watch her get up and slowly jog away. The teen wasn't sure if he was supposed to kiss in order to tag, but he definitely didn't want to fall behind. Jumping to his feet, he made a mad dash towards the fleeing maiden, 'One way to find out,' he said in his mind, a wide smile edging his face. This was _the_ best game he'd ever played.

Unknown to the young happy couple, a shadow clone inconveniently decided to dispel itself during the tea ceremony as it spilled hot water on his, referring to the fact that it was Naruto's, skin. The poof didn't go unnoticed. The heiress would have to give some explanation when she got back home, not that she'd ever take back her choice. Not in a million years.

* * *

**Well hope you guys enjoyed that one. The kiss thing i really tinkered alot with. I had it so that the first time they went into the woods Naruto kissed her, then the second time was when Hinata kissed back... but i found it too troublesome so i just saved it all up towards the ending. (don't you love tag)**

**Now don't forget to review! I'll be making more one-shots as i go so put me on you author alerts for updates. Thanks in Advanced :)**

**Funny how inspiration comes when there's no inspiration at all.**

**cli l ck**

**do l wn**

**he V re  
**


End file.
